With numerous applications it seems to be desirable to reliably detect an event corresponding to a movable object crossing a monitored line, like e.g. whether a gaming device, in particular a ball, has crossed a goal or touch line, for example. For this purpose in the field of sports, in particular in team sports like football, handball, American football, rugby or ice hockey, automatic goal detection systems may be used which serve to support the referee to decide for or against a goal being the event to be detected. The decision whether a goal has been scored is frequently taken by means of an evaluation electronic at the or in the proximity of the goal itself with these systems.
Apart from goal detection systems which are based on an evaluation of artificially generated electromagnetic fields at the gaming device and/or goal, also optical and/or video-based detection systems exist and/or goal detection systems like the so-called Hawk-Eye System, for example. With these systems goal detection may also be executed automatically. With any systems, decisions regarding an event, like e.g. “goal”, may be processed and/or evaluated in computers outside the playing field.
It would be desirable regarding these detection systems and/or systems for detecting, where goal detection and/or detection of the event is frequently executed outside the gaming field, to transmit information, whether and event and/or goal has been detected and/or not, to a referee on the court or field who may be moving around the field, for example.